User blog:SierraSia/RP Solo Story: Shade's Master Shadow.....NightDusk!
This is a back-round story about what happened to Shade Amethyst and NightDusk during the 6 months. The main solo character in this story is Shade. Enjoy. *somewhere in a seememly abandoned HQ* Shade: *looking out a window and thinking to himself*....I can't belive this....First Sal gets the nerv to help someone who is on the opposite side of us, then Spark loses her possition as NightDuskes right hand....Am I the only one here who knows the true power of NightDusk and what he dose to traitors?......... NightDusk: *comes behind Shade* Shade. Shade: *still looking out the window* ...Yes sir? NightDusk: It's time for you'r training exersise. Come now. Shade: ...Yes sir.. I will be there shortly.. NightDusk: Good. *leaves the room* Shade: *gives the window one more gllance and leaves the room and goes into a training simulation room* NightDusk: *standing 5 10 feet away from Shade* Are you ready? Shade: *takes a deep breath*...Ready.. NightDusk: *summonds 30 shadows and has then attack Shade* Shade: *begins throwing lots of orange energy balls at the shadows, causing them to disapear on contact* NightDusk: *summonds 50 more shadows and 5 shadows that are twise the size of the normal ones* Shade: *destroyes the 50 shadows and starts attacking the 5 other ones* NightDusk: *observing Shade's training* Shade: *destroyes 4 of the 5 shadows and starts attacking the last one* Last shadow: *attacks Shade* Shade: AH! *gets knocked to the floor but then gets up and a old memory pops up in his head* Memory: *Shade as a little boy is being attacked by some street thugs and one was about to punch him as in real life, the shadow is about to punch Shade* Shade: ENOUGH!!! *grabs a hold of the shadows fist that was about to hit him. And now both his eyes and both his hands are glowing with purple energy* NightDusk: ! Shade: I....have had....ENOUGH!!!! *twister the fist and throws the shadow up in the air and runs below it with two purple energy balls in both his hands* NightDusk: !...Is he? Shade: SHADEY FIST OF AMETHYST! *pushes both the energy balls in the ground and it creates a purple circle below him and then the circle shoots a iant purple beam at the shadow and destroyed it* NightDusk: !!! He is....Hes actually....getting angry... Shade: *after the beam ends, he starts breathing heavely* *pant* *pant* Pant* NightDusk: *comes to Shade* Shade: *looks at NightDusk*..Sir...I..I am sorry... NightDusk: This is the first time I have ever seen you in emotion...ANY enotion for the matter...That means something... Shade: ...Yes sir?... NightDusk:...You are a human. And my thery of you as a half shadow being is wrong. Shade: !...You thought....I was a shadow being like yourself?.. NightDusk: Yes. Seeing how you didn't show any emotion since we met. Shade:...So?.. NightDusk: Shadow beings do not hold any emotion during it's youth. But as it get older, it starts to gain a anger emotion...Maybe....You ARE a shadow being. Shade:..What?! Thats impossible. I'm a human... NightDusk: Some shadow beings are first seen as a human befor it's adult form is developed. Shade:...I'm....a shadow being?... *two or three hours later* Shade: *walking on the side walk in a town thinking to himself*...Is what NightDusk said true?..Am I really...a shadow being?...But how is that possible?...I am the aura anergy guardien of the shadow element. If I was a shadow being, then I should not be able to hold the power of the Shadey Fist of Amethyst....This is....strange...*stops walking when he gets i frount of a opening to a ally way* *someone is looking at Shade while hiding in the ally way* Shade:.....Venomiss...I know your there..Come out of the shadows... Venomiss: Ah, I should have known... *walks out of the ally way* ...Youre the Aura Energy Guardien of the shadow element, so hiding in the shadow was a mistake. Shade:.... Venomiss: You seem..a little more depressed then usale, whats up? Shade:...It's none of you'r business... Venomiss: *places her hand on Shade's head and reads his thought* You think you'r a shadow being? What the heck is that? Shadw: They are beings that are made of pure shadow. NightDusk is the master shadow being. Venomiss: So thats what thouse weird little black things that kiss NightDuskes feet are called? Shadow beings? Shade:...Yeah.. Venomiss: Then how are you one? You look nothing like them. And youre a Aura Energy Guardien, aren't you? Shade:...Its un curtain now... Venomiss: Whatever. *someone comes running out of the ally and towards Venomiss* ???: Veny Veny! I made a squrale! *holds out a cupcake with a mushroom on the top* Venomiss: Mud-Bud, thats a cupcake, not a squarle. Mud-Bud: Aww, I made a oopey again. I'll make another one in butercup minets bumpy! *runs back to the ally* Venomiss: *sigh* That boy will never become sain, will he? Sometimes I wonder how in the world did he become my boyfriend... Shade:...Thats you'r problem... Venomiss:Well, whatever. I'll catch you later. *walks to the way Mud-Bud went* Shade: *conitnues to walk on the side walk* *one hour has passed* Shade: *standing agenst a wall of a building and looks at the sky* *a girl comes and walks next to Shade* ???: Aww, whats wrong? Shade: ? *looks at the girl* ???: Are you love sick? Have no fear, Q-Pid is here! Shade:....Why are you here, Q-Pid? Q-Pid: I'm spreding love in this town, I'm everywhere. What about you? Came to find some "True Love"? *giggles* Shade: ...No...... Q-Pid: Aww, thats to bad...Hey, is it just me, or do you seem a little glommy today? Shade:....I'm just thinking.... Q-Pid: Aout love? Cause thats what I think about, all the time. Shade: ...No. I might be a shadow being... Q-Pid: Oh... You mean thouse little things that follows NightDuskes orders? Eww, thouse things are nasty. Shade: ...How?... Q-Pid: Because they don't have any hearts. If they don't have any hearts, then they can't love anyone or anything. Shade: Huh? Q-Pid: *sees a boy and a girl talking to each other* OH MY GOSH! A love chanse! Gotta go. See you! *winks and then runs off* Shade: *looks back at the sky again and thinks to himself* Shadow beings don't have hearts?...So, they can't love?......... *remembers a old memory* *the memory shows Shade in a younger age and a girl* Girl: Oh big brother! *runs up to Shade and ives him a big hug* Shade: Hehe. Hi Cindy! Cindy: I love you, big brother. Shade: I live you too, Cindy. *thw two laughs happly* *back to the real world* Shade: Hmm... *ours passed and its now midnight* Shade: *sitting on a bench in frount of a pond* *someone pops up from the pond* ???: Well well, if it sin't the Aura Energy Guardien of the shadow element, Shade Amethyst. Shade:...Lake...You again?.. Lake: Thats right. Lovlely evening, isn't it? Perfect for a nice swim. Wanna join me? Shade:...Hump, don't try that. I'm aware of you'r tricks...And don't even try the hypnotic eyes look on me. Lake: Oh well, I guess you can't fool everyone...Let me guess, you think you might be a shadow being and now your just thinking deeply, right? Shade:...I almost forgot, you can also read minds...Yeah.. Lake: Let me just ask you something... Did nightDusk told you to come here, or did you came here on you'r own? Shade: Huh? Lake: I may not know mach about shadow beings, but I can tell that they usally do everything NightDusk says. If you came here on you'r own, then you'r not a shadow being. Shade: ! Lake: Shadow beings don't have there own thoughts or conscious, so they don't do anything unless there master tells them to. Shade:.... Lake: I'll let you think it over on you'r own. *goes back under water* Shade:...My conscience?..... *back at the old HQ that NightDusk is at* Shade: *gose in the same room NightDusk is in* NightDusk: Ah, Shade. There you are. Shade: ..Hello NightDusk... NightDusk: I have a way for you to become a fully true shadow being so that you wont have to wait long for- Shade: That won't be nessecary. NightDusk: What? Shade: I know for certain that i'm not a shadow being. NightDusk: How? Shade: A shadow being dosen't have a heart, conscious or a voice of there own. I have all of thouse, so that means I'm not a shadow being. NightDusk: Ah, I see. You are not a shaodw being.....yet. Shade: What do you mean "yet"? NightDusk: *shoots a balck smook ball at Shade's head* Shade: *cough* *cough* What are you...Urgh...*falls on the ground and goes to sleep* NightDusk: Sweet dreams, Shade. *laughs wickedly* *a few minets later* Shade: *wakes up and sees that hes straped onto a table* What the? Where am I? NightDusk, what are you doing?! NightDusk: Oh, you woke up much earlyer then I expected. Don't worry, you won't remember this insident anyway. Shade: What are you talking about? NightDusk: Your right, shadow beings don't have a heart or a conscious. Thats why i'm going to erase yours. Shade: What?! NightDusk: I know that someday you will not listen to my orders any more, so I'm going to turn your mind into one that is exacly like a shadow being's. Shade: You can't do this! NightDusk: Of course I can. And i'm only making sure you stay loyal to me. *presses a bunch of buttons on a moniter next to Shade* *suddenly, a arow comes and hits the moniter, causing it to be destroyed* NightDusk: What? *Shade and NightDusk look the way the arow came from* Q-Pid: *holdind a arow bow in her hand* Yes! Bull's eye! Venomiss: Sorry, but we're not going to let you destroy another Aura Energy Guardien. Lake: Agreed, there is so little of then left. We won't allow this to happen. Mud-Bud: And I made another squirle! *holds out a ball of mud* NightDusk: You insinificant fools! *attacks the four* Venomiss: *runs to the talbe Shade is straped in* Ok, hold still. *her nails grows an inch longer and glows purpleish pink and uses then to slice the straps off of Shade* Shade: *gets off the table* ...Thanks..... Venomiss: You can thank us later. Right now, lets kick this guy's but. Mud-Bud: *drills himself into the ground and comes up below NightDusk and hits him* NightDusk: Gah! Q-Pid: Take this! *shoots a arow at NightDusk* NightDusk: *arow its his arm* Gah! Lake: *comands the water that was traped in a glass pipe to break out and attack NightDusk with it* NightDusk: Gah! Mud-Bud: *finds a blaster and loads it with his mud balls and aims it at NightDusk* Yippy ki ya, mammazita! *rapid fires at NightDusk* NightDusk: Urgh! How fillthy! Benomiss: *slashes NightDusk with her claws* NightDusk: Nice try, but you'r poison nails don't affect me. Shade: Then this will! *his eyes and hands are now glowing with purple energy and shoots a purple energy ball at NightDusk* NightDusk: Gah! Shade: It's over NightDusk. You have lost. NightDusk: For now. But next time, you will pay! *dissapeares* *aa few minets later* Q-Pid: I can't belive that he tried to get rid of your heart and mind. Thats just so mean. Shade:...That dosen't matter any more. Hes gone now, and all of that is in the past. Lake: I must say, it's truely amazing how you can get over things like this so quickly Shade. Venomiss: You know hes gonna come back after you soon, right? Shade: ..Maybe...But if he tries to do that again, I will destroy- Mud-Bud: *walks into the room with a plate full of waffles with banannas stck in them* Guess who made waffles?! *places the plate on the table* Lake: We are not eating thouse- Mud-Bud: AH! *swings his arms up and down* AHH AHHHH! *runs around the room in circles while swinging his arms up and down* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs into a wall, falls on his back and gets knocked out* Venomiss: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Now I remember why hes my boyfriend! Lake:..... Shade:....*looks out the window and thinks to him self* ....Either way, I will never obay anyone's orders without me chosing if I want to or not.... The end. Category:Blog posts Category:Solo Stories